The New Chocolate Frog Card
by PrettyFanGirl
Summary: There is a New Chocolate Frog Card, hence the title and only one person can be on it. No real pairings or DH spoilers, written about a year ago. This is my first fanfic published on this site, as well as on another site! Reviews make me happy!


By: PrettyFanGirl

The New Chocolate Frog Card

Summary: Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, and Tonks, and Luna were all at the burrow, celebrating Harry's sixteenth birthday. They were sitting in the living room, right after the party, Harry and Ron were looking at the Frog cards Harry had gotten, and everyone else was watching, except Hermione, who was unfolding the Daily Prophet, that she had saved for after the party. Harry noticed a Chocolate Frog he hadn't opened, and flipped the card over, at the same time Hermione looked at the front page, and the both screamed!

**This is going against HBP, and DH, but I've been thinking about it since the first book, so I hope you enjoy it! And it might help to know that there's a twist, a totally twisted twist. And don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you!**

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Ginny Weasley yelled when Harry Potter had come down stairs.

"Thanks Ginny!" Harry yelled back, even though she was standing a foot from him. He, Ginny, and Ron Weasley walked through the kitchen door, and everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Everyone included Hermione Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Remus Lupin, Tonks and even Luna had dropped by.

"Thanks." Harry grinned. For the next few hours everyone spent eating, laughing and watching Tonks do stuff with her nose, and hair, at least, until it was cake time. Mrs. Weasley placed the cake in front of Harry, everyone sang, "Happy Birthday to you," Harry thought for a moment then blew out all the candles, then said, "Thank you so much, but this is my first (or second, I don't really know if I had a first) cake and I've always wanted to do this." And with that he put his face in his cake, everyone applauded, then took a slice Harry hadn't stuck his face in, and Mr. Weasley went to go get a camera.

The end to the festivities was a few hours later, after they had opened presents, and Luna gone home. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks were in the sitting room. Harry and Ron were swapping Frog cards, Ginny was sitting next to them, and everyone else was watching or having discussions. Except for Hermione, she had gone up to Ginny's room to grab the Daily Prophet, which she had saved for after the party.

She sat down on the sofa behind the trio, handed Harry a frog from the kitchen, and unfolded the paper. Harry turned over the card, and glanced at the front, just as Hermione did at the newspaper, and in unison, gasped, shouted, and then jumped up.

"What the heck--?" but Ginny's unfinished question was drowned, by Harry yelling, "Oh. My. Gosh. I—CAN'T—BELIEVE—IT!" He was now jumping up and down. "What's up?" asked Ron. "You go first Harry," said Hermione, smiling. "It is your birthday."

Harry looked as though he was going to explode because of beaming. "I'M—ON—A—CHOCOLATE—FROG—CARD!" he yelled. There were more gasps and Hermione said, "I know it's in the paper, front page!" then turn the paper over so everyone could see a picture of Harry, grinning, almost sheepishly, under the caption 'Harry Potter: A New Name, and Card!' and a page on the card.

"Cool!" "Amazing" "Ostentatious" "Neat" and "Wow" came from the surrounding people. Ron was the only one who was not standing up congratulating Harry. He saw this out of the corner of his eye, and knew immediately, what it meant. Ron was jealous.

However, Ron acted as though he was glad. "Congrats!" he told Harry, putting a rather forced smile. "Thanks, but I can't believe they would do that!" said Harry, suddenly angry. "They didn't even ask me if they could make a card out of me! I swear I'm going to sue them!" He turned from the room, and actually started to the door, bur Hermione held him back. "What's so bad about being on a card?" she took the card and read out loud:

"'_Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. Widely known as the only one to ever live from the deadly curse, Arvada Kadarva, on November 1, 1993, but his parents, Lily and James Potter were killed, by the most famous dark lord ever. The second time Potter faced him was at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in February of 1998. The third in 1995, when the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned. No one knows how he survived on any of these occasions, but he did._' Wow, um, that was pretty, um, it wasn't too bad but it missed some stuff…and um…"

"Want to go play Quidditch?" Ginny asked the room at large, but it was probably because of the stunned look on Harry's face. The plan worked. "Love to!" Harry said now smiling and raced upstairs to get his broomstick.

Harry enjoyed the rest of the day and forgot about the card, but when he fell in bed that night he said to himself that he would sue the Daily Prophet, and the Chocolate Frog Company, he wandered back to the during-and-after party. For some strange reason his thoughts kept wandering back to Ginny… But aside from that he had gotten Chocolate Frogs, wizard jelly beans, some more wax to clean his broom with, a book about Quidditch, a poster (he wasn't quite sure where he was going to put it but he liked It all the most.), some more sweets, a new sweater, a editorial book about how Divination was a bunch of guess work, and didn't take any real skill (from Hermione (who was quoted) of course) by P. M. M. (It didn't really say her full name, but Harry suspected that it was by Professor Minerva McGonagall (even though Hermione said that that was ridiculous (she was blushing a lot though)), and some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes supplies .

When everyone had gone, and Harry had finally drifted off to sleep hours after the party, Fred and George were at their flat over Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's. Fred pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "Let's see, you owe me 6 gallons total. Three for the prank actually working and Three for Harry, Hermione and everyone believing it."

George pulled out the gold. "So, we are definitely going to put 'Make your own fake newspaper' and 'Make your own Chocolate Frog card' on the market, then, aren't we? Since they both workable and believable?"

**A/N: I've re-edited this, done a little tweaking here and there if you can notice.**

**Since I've had a pretty surprising number of people point out to me that the third date is before the second date, I've decided to add this note to explain it. I did the third time before the second time to make it look as though the Card Company had absolutely no idea what they were talking about…Even though that was already really obvious.**


End file.
